Basic structural configuration of similar puzzles in the prior arts provides a plurality of interlocked U-shaped elements each having loops at the ends of its upstanding portion. The uppermost U-shaped element is generally the largest in size, with the lowermost U-shaped element being the smallest. A rectilinear dumbell-shaped element is unremovably retained with the uppermost U-shaped element. The distinguishing features generally lie in the shape of a game piece that is maneuvered into or out of the U-shaped elements, and also in the number of U-shaped elements. The number of U-shaped elements in the prior arts varies from two up to four elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,456 which issued to H. C. Weber consists of two U-shaped elements, one dumbell-shaped element, and a solitary heart-shaped piece with an engaging ring together small enough to pass through the loops at the ends of the upstanding portions of the U-shaped elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,489 which issued to W. O. Pelletier discloses two interlocked U-shaped elements, one dumbell-shaped element, and a solitary bow being small enough to pass through the loops of the U-shaped elements. U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,952 which issued to F. Gonzales consists of three U-shaped elements each having a loop at one end smaller than a loop on the other end, one dumbell-shaped element, and a fourth U-shaped element engaging the dumbell-shaped element in parallel with the uppermost U-shaped element. The parallel fourth element merely adds a few extra maneuvers to the solution of the same puzzle without said parallel fourth element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,670 which issued to L. W. Bernauer discloses three to four U-shaped elements, one dumbell-shaped element, a shorter dumbell-shaped element with end loops engaging upstanding portions of topmost U-shaped element, and a solitary heart-shaped element with tongue 24 extending out of a plane formed by the rest of the heart-shaped element. The present invention is different and more complex than the L. W. Bernauer puzzle. For examples, procedures FIG. 11 and FIG. 27 of said L. W. Bernauer puzzle are not executable if the heart-shaped element is planar. The present invention is similar to the F. Gonzales puzzle, and which further includes a U-shaped element interlocking the lowermost U-shaped element of the F. Gonzales puzzle, thereby adding a degree of complexity. The present invention also distinguishes from prior arts whereby a selected number of heart-shaped elements are each retained in a predetermined position of the interlocked U-shaped elements. For the purpose of guiding the puzzle solver towards solving the entire puzzle, the interlocked heart-shaped elements are first removed from the uppermost U-shaped element, then further interlocked heart-shaped elements are removed from the second uppermost U-shaped element, leading to the last interlocked heart-shaped element being removed from the lowermost U-shaped element. Such means maintain the interest of the puzzle solver by increasing the level of difficulty with the removal of each heart-shaped element.